Los problemas de la edad
by BeaManga
Summary: A Karina empiezan a atenazarle los problemas recurrentes de la pubertad. Pero el que más le molesta es uno físico. Onesided de Karina hacia Kotetsu. Temas sexuales insinuados.


- ...están cada vez más grandes, esto va a ser un problema muy grave. En nada no me cabrán ni en el uniforme escolar ni en el traje...- Se decía preocupada delante del espejo.  
>Como estos últimos días, cogió una venda y trató de camuflar el cambio que se estaba produciendo en su cuerpo.<br>Bajó a desayunar.

xxxxx

Lo había comentado con su madre. A su padre prefería mantenérselo todavía en secreto.  
>Sólo sabía que, siendo como era un ídolo para jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, estar en pleno crecimiento era una grave dificultad, y más en lo más prominente de una mujer. Mucho más aún si además eres una idol. No, una idol no.<br>Una heroína.  
>Blue Rose.<p>

xxxxx

Domingo. No hacía falta ir a trabajar.  
>Lo que sí era necesario era fingir un catarro. Lo que pasaba era demasiado incómodo para hablarlo aún.<br>Acudió a la llamada de su jefe.  
>- ¿Pero, Karina? ¿Todavía con ese resfriado? Hemos tenido que aplazar varios conciertos y firmas a causa de eso, y ya no se puede más. Lo siento, pero mañana vas a entrenar, sudar y recuperarte. De las clases no te preocupes, hablaré con tu director para que salgas antes.<br>-Es que-  
>- Nada de quejas. Entiéndelo.<br>".. ¿Por qué?. No puedo ir... Lo verá. Él..."  
>"Kotetsu..."<p>

xxxxx

Lunes. El colegio.  
>Karina no tenía demasiadas ganas de levantarse. Tanto pensar en los cambios de su cuerpo, los cambios del traje...<br>"Creo que le pediré al señor Robert que sea un corsé con mucha copa. Entero, que no descubra nada. Quizás con tirantes. Sí, será mejor"  
>... y... la cara que pondrá él.<br>Todo le terminó provocando jaqueca.  
>Pero no podía decir que no.<p>

xxxxx

- ¿Pero qué pegas les ves?  
>- Pu-... es incómodo.<br>- Mujer, eso se soluciona comprando sujetadores de más talla, o reductores, que existen.  
>Emily era muy lista. Como si tuviese rayos X. Tenía suerte de que no hubiese averiguado lo de su "otro trabajo". Jane sólo se enteró cuando en P.E. se quitó la venda.<br>- Sigo pensando que eso no es un problema.  
>- ¿Pues me haríais el favor de decirme por qué?<br>Jane intervino:  
>- ¿No nos dijiste que había un chico que te gustaba?<br>-... psí..  
>Las dos amigas de Karina se echaron una mirada cómplice.<br>- Es fácil. Los hombres, de toda la vida, han funcionado por la vista. Sobre todo, en lo que a la parte delantera se refiere. Cuanto más grande mejor.  
>- ¿A qué te refieres?<br>- A ver, hay alguien más alrededor de tu chico que tenga más pecho que tú ahora? - Emily le dio la réplica a su compañera.  
>Karina comenzó a pensar: -"Pao-lin... Imposible, es más joven que yo. Nathan- ¿POR QUÉ HE PENSADO EN ÉL?"<br>Tras divagar, les dio la respuesta.  
>- Nnnno.<br>Jane contestó: -Ahí lo tienes, en cuanto vea que eres la que mejor dotada está, caerá rendido a tus pies, y será como arcilla en tus manos. Podrás hacer con él lo que quieras, y cuando digo "lo que quieras"...  
>Emily le dio un codazo.<br>- ¡Ay!  
>- Cállate ya, que suenas como una pervertida.<br>Karina se quedó discurriendo sobre las palabras de Jane.

xxxxx

Se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio de Hero TV.  
>- ¡Buenos días!<br>Por fin, decidió dejar de ocultarlo.

Hubo un silencio que duró 2 segundos. Un grito parecido al sonido de un coche al frenar lo cortó.  
>- ¡IIIIH! Pero, ¡cariño! - El por todos conocido como Fire Emblem no paraba de hacer aspavientos de sorpresa - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?<br>- Sí , Karina, estás como... muy... - Dragon Kid no podía componer una frase entera de la sorpresa.  
>- Chicos, no hace falta que os quedéis tan sorprendidos, sabíais que podía ocurrir. Es lo que tiene mi edad, y he de asumirlo- Tras decirlo, esbozó una cálida sonrisa, lo cual confortó a sus compañeros.<br>Se giró y miró a Kotetsu, el cual estaba sentado en la máquina de abdominales. Él también la miraba atentamente.  
>- "Vaya, pues es cierto que funciona"- Pensó para sus adentros. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. - Kotetsu... Yo...<br>Sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse según hablaba. Él se levantó y se dirigió a ella.  
>- Oh, sé por qué me miras así. Estás preocupada, ¿verdad?<br>Según se acercaba a ella, Karina apartó la mirada.  
>Cuando él estuvo ya junto a ella, levantó la mano y...<br>Le acarició la cabeza.  
>- ¿EH?<br>- Tranquila, yo tuve que hacerlo cuando mi mujer vivía. Así que si necesitas ayuda con las tallas de sujetador, te ayudaré con gusto -Kotetsu sonrió paternalmente.  
>- Pe...pero...<br>- Yo te pasaré sin mirar modelos varios hasta que encuentres la talla que mejor te siente. Me lo tomaré como práctica para cuando tenga que ayudar a mi hija.  
>- ¡IDIOTA!<br>- ¿Eh?  
>Karina se fue corriendo a los lavabos. Se hizo otro silencio incómodo.<br>- ¿Pero qué he hecho ahora?  
>Su compañero de trabajo le respondió.<br>- Creo que no termina de entender a las chicas adolescentes, Kotetsu-san.  
>- Será mejor que vaya a ver qué ocurre.<br>Barnaby le frenó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
>- Créame, mejor dejarla sola.<p>

xxxxx

Karina se encerró en uno de los espacios para los retretes con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo extraño es que tenía un sentimiento que le confundía. No sabía si era alegría o tristeza. Ya que, aunque, por un lado, se sintiese rechazada, por otro estaba, quizás, aliviada de que no la mirase como a un monstruo por el cambio tan tremendo. Que la quisiese, pese a eso.  
>- En fin- Se dijo a sí misma - Será mejor que aproveche su ofrecimiento...<br>Sonrió y salió. Pero, sin darse cuenta...  
>- ¡Oi!<br>- ¿Tú?- Estaba completamente sorprendida, aunque prefirió fingir enfado -¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
>Kotetsu sonrió de nuevo confortablemente. Esa sonrisa que tan dulce le resultaba.<br>- Sólo venirte a decir que no te asustes ni te entristezcas. Sólo es un poco de pecho, e inevitablemente van a seguirle otros cambios más. Pero todos estaremos para ayudarte y, cualquier duda que tengas, te la resolveremos, especialmente yo.  
>Esas palabras aliviaron completamente toda tristeza que invadía a Karina. No podía ser este momento más perfecto.<br>- Y, por cierto, sécate las lágrimas, no dejes que te afeen.  
>Le miró e hinchó los mofletes, pero no pudo evitar reírse, lo cual le causó ahora sorpresa a él.<br>- Bu... bueno. ¿Salimos?  
>- De acuerdo. Je...<p> 


End file.
